Film Bodycounts Wiki
Latest 5 bodycounts added: **'Book of the Senseless' (2015) **'Super-Happy Kill Time - Season 3' (2019) **'Halloween III: Season of the Witch' (1982) **'Halloween II' (1981) **'Halloween' (1978) *Feature Films *TV Series *Web Series *Short Films *Music Videos *Commercials *Video Games *Choose by year *Choose by director *Choose by franchise *Bonus Counts: **Main Antagonist Screen Time **Main Protagonist Screen Time Welcome to the Filmbodycounts Wiki A wiki which accounts very inclusive bodycounts of movies and also collects previously accounted ones from different websites for readers to compare. Spoiler alert and some viewer discretion are advised. Everything Counts in Large Amounts There are a lot of great websites (which are, in fact, listed on the very same page) which do great statistical breakdowns of deaths seen in our favorite audio-visual media. But, there are always some problems with nuances: either bodycounts account what they technically should not (such as debatable cases where people might have survived and it was never made clear by filmmakers) or they underaccount lethal casualties. The latter plagues even best attempts as they often resort to on-screen deaths, ignoring mentioned ones. While it is absolutely allowed to try your own researches on the matter, we are also here to compare and showcase previous attempts at accounting and debate the results with positive criticism. Any kind of audio-visual media is welcome if it has SOME production values and/or basic IMDb eligibility (although submitting results for something which is yet to have an IMDb page is fine, especially since music videos and commercials have only became eligible recently and fewer of them have pages). Why do that? Apart from simply being captivating and addicting hobby for film fans all over the world, statistically accounting how much may be a good point in long-standing dispute over violence in the movies. As admin's personal opinion on that goes, people should not condemn film and television directors as well as video game developers for using violence and deaths as plot point and even stylistic element of their creations, but their critical thinking should always be in place in regard of what purpose depiction of death serves in each in single case. Other Websites and Channels *On IMDb bodycounts could be found in Trivia sections, usually under a Spoiler tag. More often then not they are based on researches conducted by one or several of the following websites and channels. *'Carnage Counts' - immensely addictive (if chaotic) YouTube channel which does, at times fairly accurate breakdowns of lethal casualties seen in a very eclectic selection of audio-visual media. While prone to either undercount or overcount, is quite good overall and easy on the eyes. *'Hysteria Lives!' - a great website with reviews of slasher genre movies, in which each review is complemented with a (usually quite inclusive and well-researched) bodycount. *'Horror Film Bodycounts' - laconic, but awesome website which collects bodycounts from horror movies. Warning: totally uncensored in terms of gore and nudity. *'All Outta Bubble Gum' - a very prolific boodycount website named after a famous quote from They Live. *'Movie Body Counts' - if not for rarity of updates quite a nice website on the subject. *'Auralnauts Film Counts' - fairly rarely a respected music band and YouTube channel moonlights in counting every single kill by known character or actor. *'The Kill Count' - a web-series with kill counts from different movies by hugely popular channel Dead Meat. *'Every Death In' - a great smaller YouTube channel which often covers movies and series not covered by other channels and websites. *'Kill Counts' - a rarely updating channel, but a fairly good one. *'Creative Thoughts Wiki Death Lists' - a really impressive category full of franchise bodycounts. *'Movie Death Count' - an impressive channel which started and then shortly after abruptly stopped doing bodycounts. *'The Film Killcount Wikia:' - a similar (and I hope that not a rival: we seem to have very different approaches) wikia, which covers some movies rarely seen on other bodycount hubs. *'Camp Blood: The Home of Jason Voorhees - Bodycount' - Friday the 13th franchise exclusively, but that's 11 movies and quite in a detailed way. Screen Time Counts: *'Screen-Time' by DarkSpino306, so far the only regularly updated attempt at accounting screen time of characters (more often then not main antagonists and/or villains). What's New Category:Browse